Two in One
by KaioM
Summary: Naruto. We know him, yeah? Container of the Kyuubi and all that. What we didn't know, was that he has another extra passenger, and this one isn't a fox. During the course of his life, we all saw how Naruto really only won with luck. Well, this second mind isn't at all content to sit back and hope for the best. Due to recent events in Naruto, slight AU. Plot already planned.
1. Prologue

**Two in One**

**By: KaioM**

**(A Naruto Fanfiction.)**

**Alright. This is my first try at a fanfiction, and I don't have a beta, so please tell me if there are any mistakes, or if the story has frequent errors. Thanks in advanced. Also, even though this is my first fanfic, I have written other stories before. They aren't on fiction press as of this chapter, but if you like my writing, please read them. No random flames, please!**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Stage ?-Section ?_

_A boy crashes into the rounded concrete wall, and chunks of cement are sent flying. People in the stands wince, and some shake their heads, in a way that implies this was inevitable. The boy's opponent smirks, with the clear implication of arrogance. If it was possible, the dog would smirk, too, but the animal just settled on barking proudly._

_ The boy doesn't see any of this. With his body lying in a hole created by the force of getting kicked into it, he really couldn't see any of it._

_But he could feel it._

_And he really hated that feeling._

_He wanted to win, he really, really did, but he was hurt, and disappointed, and… somehow, for the first time, indifferent. What did he have to prove to these people?_

_Nothing._

_Their opinion doesn't matter._

_But his did._

_And, at this moment, he was feeling sorry for himself. It wasn't a nice feeling._

_He knew it wasn't his fault. While his opponent had literally walked through the forest with pure luck, his team was assaulted by an S-rank traitor to the village. It wasn't his fault; it was just life._

_Then again, life had never liked him much._

_But he really, really, _really_, wanted to win,_

_The boy felt his mind blank off, and just before darkness, a voice saying, "Yes! Finally, you've gone unconscious! This body is mine!"_

_Then all was black._

_On the outside of the boy's mind, the other boy (the one with the dog) was rolling his eyes, and saying to the proctor, "Call the match; he isn't getting back up from that."_

_The proctor looked over at the boy in slight disgust, with a bit of pity mixed in, before bringing the whistle up to his mouth. He never got to use it._

_Air blew past the proctor, and then the boy was sent flying. He slammed into the wall with enough force to make his own hit look pathetic, and laughter echoed around the small arena._

"_Not getting back up, huh?" The boy muttered, before a glare darkened his face. "I'll kill you for your ignorance!" The other boy's eyes widened in fear, and the people in the stands-team, friend, _family-_gasped. "Scream." The boy almost seemed to purr, a sick glint in his eyes._

_His opponent screamed beautifully._

* * *

Stage 0-Section 1

What to do, what to do…

He couldn't keep this from the village. When they found out, though…

The old man, once considered the best fighter in the village, sighed, staring down at the newly born baby. He knew it had to be done; after all, he _was_ the third leader-the third _Hokage_, might I add-of Konohagakure. He'd dealt with things like this before; just not on such a personal level. The impossible had happened, and he was the only one to turn to. Looking his problems in the face only seemed to make them worse; paperwork never seemed to get done when he stared at it. It seemed this would be no different, but if he didn't face it now, he felt it would just devour him and turn him hair grayer.

His successor had sacrificed himself, and his newborn child.

No, the baby wasn't dead. It was worse. His successor had made a vessel; kept alive to be a cage, and named only to rid others of having to call him 'you' and get confused. Being a vessel wasn't a good thing; it meant pain, and sadness, and insanity. It meant to be alone, to be lost, to be completely unaware of morals, or what was expected. The third was already sure that the boy would end up with nonexistent manners. Revealing his status as the container of Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, would only end in a horrible life for the boy.

Contrary to popular belief, the third wasn't an idiot. He was already well aware that far too many people knew of the child's condition for it to be kept a secret. If he didn't say something, the people that _did_ know would hold it against him, until they eventually just told the villagers. When it was-and it would be, no matter what he did-revealed, there would be uproar.

Unless people were told about it now.

At this point, the third still had some control over what was happening. He could fix it, at least a little. Despite defiance between those in the council, he _was_ their leader. And yes, he did sometimes act in ways similar to a doormat, but that was just him being accommodating. To the shinobi, he was an idol. To the civilians, he was akin to God. He could still fix it.

And so, shortly after the child was given the name his parents chose for him, a law was formed that made speaking of his 'something extra' a crime worthy of death.

An hour later, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, placed his successor's son, Uzumaki Naruto into the orphanage.

He tried not to dwell on his godson's name. In the end, though, he couldn't get over how wrong it was to doom someone to such a life, and not even give him his birthright.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's so short! But I have more ready; just gotta edit it. They'll be up soon! But I'm new at this, so... I'm sorry if you have to wait longer than expected.**

**And! Please, if I make really obvious mistakes and don't notice, point them out. I'll only feel worse when I realize later what a stupid move I made.**

**Or! If you want to be my beta, please send me a message and ask. Thanks!**

**(3-9-14: Changed '3rd' to 'third')**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two in One**

**By: KaioM**

**(Naruto Fanfiction)**

**Alright, so this is sort of like a filler chapter, only I think it's important to the plot. On the past chapter, someone left a review that asked if the story was going to basically be about whatever it is that took over Naruto's body, or if the story centered on Naruto learning to control it (or, that's what I thought it was asking.). So, actually, it's going to be a little bit of both. I can't reveal the entire plot just for one question, but this story is going to be a mix of Naruto-centric and OC-centric. It's currently a gen fic, so don't read this and assume the characters are going to get together because of a couple conservation. But, to add more onto that, no, the second deity in Naruto's body is not going to be fully responsible for Naruto beating Kiba in the Chunin Exams. It will probably be a big factor, yes, but the main character in this fanfiction is probably going to be Naruto. Also, despite this chapter, don't forget about Kyuubi. He is going to be very important...**

**Enjoy.**

**(And, by the way, the line breaks signify a change of view. SO, a change from authors note to story, or a change from one character to another.).**

* * *

Stage 1-Section 1

Naruto is five.

He's such a superstitious child.

No one really plays with him. Sometimes some kids his age will, but they never come back. The only time anyone will sell him things is when that weird old man is with him.

Naruto is five, and even though the old man assures him that nothing is wrong with him, Naruto can't help but think that the voice he hears while he sleeps is strange.

Either way, he is five, and he is lonely.

* * *

_I woke up just a couple of weeks ago, and I couldn't be more upset._

_Well, I could be. I retract that statement._

_But, come on, really! I've been sealed. Again. And this time, I've been here since the stupid container was born, so I doubt his chakra hasn't wrapped around mine like a snake._

_And he's only five now._

_Sure, I could wait it out, but when I do that I tend to fall asleep and nap for a couple hundred years, usually dying in the process, and then I have to go through the rebirth cycle, _again_, and I hate doing that because whenever I do I end up waking up in a-_

_Wait._

_Wait a second._

_Oh, come on! Really? That's what's been happening this whole time?_

_That just makes this worse._

_Because if what I think just happened did, then this seal is going to be a lot harder to break. Being born into a body that isn't yours with a seal attached does that to a deity._

* * *

He is seven now. The old man talks to him about the ninja academy, quietly pushing the idea of becoming one into his mind.

Because he would hate to disappoint him-he is, after all, the only person who cares-he thinks about it for about two seconds before he decides that being a ninja would be pretty great and shouts energetically, "Okay! When can I start?"

He starts in the autumn class the next week.

The teacher takes attendance, and, she calls out, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

She gets a surprisingly excited "Here!" in return

She reads the next name, and says, her face twisting into a grimace, before a forced smile. "Uzumaki Naruto?" And then he raises his hand, a grin lighting his face.

"Here!"

She frowns, looks away, seemingly deep in thought for a moment, before moving on.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Present!"

It goes on like that, too. Every single day, he walks in, and with every single teacher, it's nearly the same. Sure, some favor the forced smile, while others glare with blatant dislike, but the feeling is the same.

Considering how many times Naruto skips class, added with the pranks, it's obvious the feeling is mutual.

People spend their time around Naruto with keen unease clear in their faces. Everyone knows that Naruto is _that kid_ and never does anything with him.

Naruto is bright and happy and oblivious, but it's doubtful that anyone can be _that_ unaware.

* * *

_I am having problems with taking over my host. With all the others, it went perfectly. Their bodies, minds, souls, chakra-whatever. They somehow understood that it was only natural for me to have control over the body every now and again. It's only fair._

_Okay, it isn't. But I was sealed into a jar once! Do you know how irritating it is to be stuck, sealed into something that isn't even alive? At least with the others I could entertain myself with their petty, worthless lives._

_Alright. I can admit that I liked some of them. But what's the point? It seems idiotic, considering that no human can handle me being sealed in them for more than twenty years or so._

_I'm almost certain it's his chakra. Even when he sleeps, he seems to have chakra strong enough that I can't get through without damaging him._

_Not that I can't break through. I could, really._

_Okay, I can't._

_But within a few years… I'll wait. It'll happen eventually._

_So I'll watch. And I'll wait._

_It has to weaken eventually._

* * *

Naruto is eleven.

He might be in denial, or maybe he's just stupid, but for whatever reason, he's decided to try to graduate early.

As I'm sure you can figure, he fails, then he pretends it doesn't matter, and goes back to being the class clown while fawning over a girl named Sakura.

* * *

_I am not amused. Not at _all_._

_My host is a joke. A complete joke._

_And he knows it, too, I'm sure, but for whatever reason he keeps going with the whole Hokage bit. It isn't just irritating._

_It's downright embarrassing._

_I was feared everywhere! People called me immortal! The girl who could not die! My host should be getting some of that amazing power from me! Instead, he's absolutely pathetic._

_Yes, yes, I'm sure you could argue that he's a good person, he's happy nearly all the time, whatever, I really don't care. What if the host of someone who knows me sees this? I'll be a laughing stock for centuries! Maybe even more!_

_Not only that, but I've recently discovered that I share this host body with not only the dimwit, but the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, as well. That means that this boy has not one, but _two_ sources of unnatural power in his body. And still, he's like this._

_I'm sure you could say that he isn't taught very well; I do not care. I don't need excuses, I need results!_

_Alright. Calm down. Think. Calm._

_I need to take over the body, _now_. At the very least, I could kill a minor clan in this idiotic village to prove I still have worth._

_It is torture, _torture_, watching my horrible host make a fool out of himself all the time._

* * *

Naruto is thirteen.

He's failed early exams twice now, and now is his last try.

Due to certain events, including stealing a forbidden scroll, learning an S-Class secret of the village, and beating a chunin to the ground with a certain cloning technique, he, amazingly enough, passed. Naruto is, as we all know, placed on team 7, with the girl he has the biggest crush on, and the last loyal person of the Uchiha clan, whom we all know Naruto hates. Partly because Sasuke was rookie of the year and Naruto was the dead last, partly because, for a reason he cannot understand, Sakura has the most obvious crush on the Uchiha. (Naruto is honestly oblivious to the fact that Hinata and himself are just as, if not more, obvious.).

He is aware of Kyuubi. He doesn't pay much attention to it, if he was being honest with himself. Naruto knows that he is still Naruto, and if it doesn't bother Iruka-sensei, so why should it bother him?

However he, like everyone else, is completely in the dark about the _second_ thing sealed inside him.

_"No matter. He'll know about me soon enough. This seal can't last forever."_

* * *

**And there! A second chapter already! Yay! I know it's short, but that's just the way my inspiration works. Along with that, I edit everything myself, so I don't really do well when I need to reread giant chapters. Also, in my old version of this story, it was about Naruto's son, and the role of the 3rd was replaced with Tsunade, so, sometimes, you may find a mistake that has the 3rd portrayed wrongly. (Old Lady, the 5th, a chapter from his point of view that makes no sense, et cetera...).**

**So! My actually stories, if you are interested, will be posted on fiction press by the 7th of January. If you like, read them. If not, that's fine.**

**Moving on! Please review! I hate being left in the dark! As said in my profile, I already have a basic plot outlined in my mind, but if you have any suggestions, please tell me! Pretty please! Thanks in advanced!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**(I'm really sorry if you didn't, but could you please tell me what you didn't like so I can fix it?).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two in One**

**By: KaioM**

**(Naruto Fanfiction)**

**Okay. Some things. So, this chapter was very hard for me to write, just because it's honestly just a way of getting to the Chunin Exams. I really can't write how the Chunin Exam starts with much detail, because everyone already knows how it happened and has read it a million times. The plot doesn't really diverge much from canon until next chapter. This chapter just shows the small changes being made because of the second deity in Naruto. (I'll give you a hint: the second deity isn't really a deity.).**

**Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stage 1-Section 2

"You're _late_!" Two voices chorus loudly, one of them so vicious it almost sounded like a snarl.

"_He always is. I don't know why you even try anymore; your ridiculously short human lives are too small to waste complaining."_

Naruto winced slightly at the voice, but ignored as he always did.

"Maa, maa, calm down. I have something for you." Kakashi-sensei pulled three papers out of what seemed like nowhere, but was really just his inner vest pocket.

Naruto instantly snatched one out of his teacher's hand, scanning the title. Sakura was calmer, in that she carefully removed one of the papers like she thought it was going to explode on contact. Sasuke seemed to ponder if it was worth forgiving his horribly late teacher, but once he read the paper, he quickly changed his mind.

"_What? He hands you useless pieces of paper that probably won't even burn well, and all is forgiven? What is wrong with you?"_

"The Chunin Exams?" Sakura reads aloud, a hint of a question in her voice.

"What? You mean those things the Suna Nin are here for?" Naruto jumped in front of her, causing her to react as most ninja would when startled and punch him into the dirt ground that covered the team 7 training area.

"Idiot!"

"Yes, it's the entry paper for the Chunin Exams. It's a personal choice, whether you want to go or not, so if you don't think you're ready, you don't have to go. If you do, fill out that form and be at the academy for the first test."

"_Wait, wait, first he's late, and now he's making you take a test to make up for it? Excuse me? What am I missing?"_

That one actually almost made sense to Naruto, but he knew the Teme was definitely going, and Sakura-chan probably was, too, so there was no way he wasn't.

Naruto, during his thoughts, unconsciously made a face like he was constipated-Sakura wrinkled her nose while stepping away from him in disgust-while Sasuke made an unidentifiable grunting noise that could be taken as agreement. Sakura seemed unsure, but after watching Naruto's face change from its current expression to something resembling confidence, she quietly told herself that if he could do it, so could he.

Oh, how wrong she was.

But, back to the story.

"I have something important to do, so I'll just leave you to your choice." Kakashi says, trying slightly to appear like a good sensei, while in reality, he just wants to get away from the children.

"Liar!" Sakura shouts at him as he shunshins away.

She growls under her breath for a moment, before looking to where she last saw Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you-what?" She glances around again, confused. "Where did they go?"

In the end, Sakura decides it doesn't matter, and that she'll just find Sasuke later.

* * *

The next day, team 7 finds themselves meeting up at the entrance to the academy, all three of them on their way to the exam room. Sasuke gives Sakura a strange look.

"You actually came?"

"_Yeah, why'd _you_ come? You aren't going to be much help anyway."_

Naruto jumps to action like an overprotective dog, the kind that barks at random people on the sidewalk but completely ignores burglars, even when Sakura winces, because the way he says it makes it sound like she shouldn't have showed up.

The voices comments are not helping Naruto's mood.

"Hey! Teme! Don't be mean to Sakura-chan!"

"Shut _up_, Naruto!" Sakura snarls, knocking him to the ground in one punch. She cracks her knuckles, angry, but before she can say more, they are at the top of the stairs.

Sasuke opens the door that leads to the hallway and the last set of stairs, and then they know, all three of them, that this isn't just a game, isn't an exam like they used to take at the academy. Sakura holds her breath as he opens it, finding that Sasuke seems to be pushing the door undeniably slow, and as though he read her thoughts, Naruto suddenly barrels through it, stomping into the next room loudly and immediately heading to the stairs.

Sakura almost questions him, because isn't the door the other way?, but then Sasuke smirks and says to the room, "You're all idiots if you're falling for this genjustu. Even the dope saw through it, and he was the dead last of our class." The people guarding the door to the second floor hallway narrow their eyes, while Naruto does the same.

"So you saw through it, huh? Well, what 'cha gonna do about it, huh?"

"_I don't know if I should be impressed that they saw through the genjustu, or disgusted that they can't see through henge."_

Sasuke can't help it, really. It's just in his nature to show off.

"Sasuke, don't!" Naruto shouts, the voice getting into his normal thoughts. If the voice was right, and they were under henge, those people guarding the door could be infiltrating the village!

Sasuke ignores Naruto, the onlookers hardly seeing him move as he attacks the other boy (who is actually a chunin).

Unfortunately for Sasuke, another show off catches his leg before he can finish the kick, and then, the green jump suited boy shouts, "Stop!" He gives Sasuke a harsh stare, before turning to Sakura with an intense look. Sakura takes a step away from where the boys stand, unconsciously coming closer to Naruto.

"_What is he wearing? What _is_ that? Should I be worried for my host?"_

"Lee, what are you doing? Didn't you say we should lay low?" A girl, with a strange hairdo that has her hair tied up in buns that are impractical for a shinobi, taking into account that every couple seconds the older girl has to adjust a pin, walks to the green jump suited boy-Lee-and pulls him away from Sasuke. "I'm sorry about Lee." She says, before dragging him away.

Although you can't tell, Sasuke's ego took quite the hit with Lee catching his kick like it was nothing.

Then when they fought, and Lee actually beat him, Sasuke had to bring his ego into hiding, just to keep it alive. Being beaten by a boy in a green jumpsuit can do that to someone.

When team 7 finally manages to get to the door, the test starts in just a couple of minutes, so naturally, they are in a hurry. And, naturally, it frightens Sakura (She almost screams) when Kakashi suddenly appears at the door.

"Oh, good, you all decided to-"

"_Move_! We're _late_!" Sakura shoved him aside forcefully, leaving him stunned, but more so because she had enough nerve to ignore him when he was making an effort to be a good mentor. Sakura ripped the door open, and sprinted to the middle of the room. Naruto chased after her excitedly, but slightly confused, while Sasuke stalked into the room slowly, because even though they were three seconds from being late, Uchiha Sasuke does _not_ run.

"_I'm so bored. Can't you kill someone? Please? Just two or three? That'll be enough for me. Please?"_

The Suna boy, Gaara, lingered across the room, his eyes flooded with blood lust.

And, for a moment, Naruto's eyes looked the same.

Before anyone could notice, the test had started, and his eyes were normal again.

But if you look closely, it'd be obvious to you that he was never going to be the same.

* * *

**I know. My chapters are so short, aren't they? But this was so hard for me to write without just typing out the exact same thing that happened in the show, and that would be so long, don't you think? It would be. Well? We're almost at the teaser I started with. And when we get there...**

**You'll find out who the voice is!**

**I dropped some hints on who she is, but they weren't very good hints, so...**

**R&R.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**(Review if you did?)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Two in One**

**By: KaioM**

**Hello, all! This story is going to be mostly centered around Naruto and the deity trying to take over his body.**

**Please enjoy!**

**(No beta)**

* * *

_Stage 1-Section 3_

Hinata was sure that what she felt for Naruto was love.

Yes, they'd never had a conversation longer than seven words, and, yes, Hinata was only twelve years old, but this warm, perfect feeling she got every time she saw him could only be love.

Every single time he was around, Hinata would practically feed off his self-confidence. People thought he was failure; the Hyuuga clan thought the same about Hinata.

Yes, Hinata had once had a mother who loved her, while Naruto had never had anything of the sort. Yes, Hinata always went to sleep well fed, in a warm bed, while Naruto sometimes had to go without dinner and had the cheapest bed someone could buy. Yes, Hinata was well liked by people outside of her clan, while Naruto was hated by every-

Okay. So there were some differences with their situations. Still, though. Hinata sympathized with him, and thought of him as her closest friend, even though he was probably the person she had least contact with.

Hinata also liked to tell herself that she was _not_ a stalker; she just liked to see Naruto without having to talk to him. She was sure that, even if it didn't seem so to the outside eye, Naruto appreciated her efforts.

But, whether that was true or not, Hinata was absolutely, positively, _completely_ sure that what she felt for Naruto was love.

And not fan girl love, either. No, Hinata was under the impression that she actually _loved_ Naruto. Like, real life, adult, mature, _love_. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but sometimes people thought that, maybe, Hinata had jumped the gun.

But Hinata still thought she was in love, and so, she was in love.

As a cause of this, she, naturally, searched for Naruto endlessly when Team 8 made it to the chunin exams. When she found him, and amazingly enough, Kiba dragged (well, only Shino had to be forced, and he didn't protest much. Hinata just did her best to look less eager) Team 8 over there, Hinata built up as much courage as she could. This was it, she would talk to him, everything would-

"Heh, look! The whole gang's here! Wonder why you guys even showed up, though. We'll wipe the floor with you!"

Hinata was mortified. _Kiba! No! Why is this happening to me?_

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, waving a fist. "There's no way you'll ever beat me!"

"I-I'm sure Kiba-kun didn't m-mean it like that, Naruto-kun…"

Of course, Hinata was completely drowned out by Ino and Sakura, who were now fighting over Sasuke in a rather demeaning manner.

"He's _mine_, Ino-pig! Get away from-"

"Oh please, Forehead. Like Sasuke-kun would ever pick you over me, that-"

"Shut up!"

"You know, you should probably quiet down."

The rookie nine turned to stare at the boy who'd spoken, silence falling over them like a thick blanket.

Of course, Naruto was quick to burn that metaphorical blanket right off, shouting, "Oh yeah? Why should we listen to you? I'll shout if I want to!"

The other boy raised a silver eyebrow, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "You're rookies, right? This is your first chunin exam? By drawing attention to yourself you only attract enemies, and it doesn't look like you have the skill to fight them off." Hinata winced, pressing the tips of her index fingers together. Sasuke visibly bristled. "I'm Kabuto, and-"

"Everyone listen! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to completely destroy all of you! Prepare yourselves, because I-"

"Shut _up_!" Sakura snarled, pulling Naruto into a choke hold. She smiled prettily at the crowd. "He didn't mean any of that! Please ignore it! Thank you!"

Hinata wanted to tell Sakura off, because Naruto was definitely good enough to beat the people in the crowd, but she settled for pushing her index fingers together.

"Kabuto-san? What were you saying?" Sakura smiled again, Naruto taping her arm frantically in panic.

Kabuto pushed his glasses even farther up his nose, and they caught the glare of one of the lights, giving them a momentarily frightening effect. "I've taken this exam before. I could help you guys out, if you'd like."

Naruto, having just gotten out of Sakura's killer grip, got as far into the taller boy's face as he could, saying obnoxiously, "And why would you help us, huh?"

Hinata frowned. Naruto seemed on edge today.

"Shut it!" Sakura hissed.

"How could you help us?" Sasuke had his eyes narrowed, distrust spread across his face.

Kabuto wiped out a deck of cards from what looked like nowhere, a sly smile touching the corner of his mouth. "I've got information, Sasuke-san. Give me a name, and I'll give you everything there is to know about them."

Without preamble, Sasuke did as told. "Sabuku no Gaara and Rock Lee."

As though sensing he was being talked about, Gaara turned his gaze on the group. Cold, dark eyes stared over at them. Hinata felt her knees lock with fear. She stared down at her feet.

By then, the information had been given, and Kabuto was speaking again. "I don't have a lot of information on Oto, mainly because they're a small village-"

Kabuto dodged suddenly, his glasses cracking. Then he threw up. An Oto Nin laughed as Sakura helped Kabuto into a standing position.

"Small village, huh? You're gonna wish-"

"Alright!" Someone boomed, before a proctor with a bandanna around his face appeared. "Settle down! The exam is starting now!" He glared at one of the Oto Nin. "And if I see anyone attack anyone, both teams are disqualified!"

The Oto group looked significantly cowed.

"I will be assigning a seat to you for this exam! You will be taking a written test." He proceeded to explain all the rules to the genin, leaving one third of Team Seven horrified.

Then seats were assigned, with Hinata practically glowing with happiness at her spot next to Naruto. A million possible ways for this to end with Hinata and her crush practically best friends danced through her head, all of them very impractical.

"Everyone ready? Good. Begin!"

* * *

"There's no way I'll ever quit! If I fail this, fine! I'll just make Hokage as a genin! You can't scare me!"

And, through some miracle, that's how Naruto made it to the second part of the chunin exams.

Anko had just finished explaining how the second part would work, and everyone seemed fairly frightened of this test.

"_Please. It's just one test. All that's at risk is your life."_

Naruto chose not to listen to the voice.

He'd never been put on the spot like this before. In the academy, people expected him to fail, so it was okay. Now, there were people who needed him to succeed; Naruto didn't know what to think about it.

On his way back to his apartment room, Naruto tried his best to ignore the strange feeling that was curling into a tight ball in his stomach.

"_You're nervous. Happens to everyone."_

Naruto winced, climbing up the stairs of his apartment building. He hated this feeling. So much. It was like he was being choked.

"_Don't be dramatic. Just prepare for your test."_

Naruto found himself in his one room apartment, pulling off his socks and changing into his pajamas.

"Am I really going to be okay tomorrow? What if I fail the test?"

"_Please. Like you could ever fail. You have me!"_

Naruto sighed, climbing into bed, despite the fact that it was only 6:00 o' clock at night.

"Somehow," He murmured to himself as sleep crept along the edge of his mind. "I don't feel too reassured."

Inwardly, the voice was slightly amused. Why should he feel comforted?

'_After all,'_ Amatsu mused to herself, _'I do want to take over his body and force him to commit suicide.'_

Naruto slept soundly, unaware.

* * *

**Really short, I know. However, I do not consider Amatsu an OC. She kinda is, because you never see her in Naruto, the show, but she is included in japanese mythology. Amatsu is the goddess of stars. She was originally going to be an actual character from Naruto, but nothing fit the bill, so...**

**Also! I like writing names as 'Uzumaki Naruto' instead of 'Naruto Uzumaki'. Just my opinion.**

**Also! I use things like -kun at the end of names because I think it adds more depth to what the character is saying.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**

_**Question: **If you could get rid of any problem in your life, what would it be and why?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks to everyone who's reading this! And, now... I'm going to reply to reviews. I see other authors do this a lot... So. Here it is:**

**Mark (Guest): Yes, nothing has really changed up to this point. That's sort of why the past chapters were so vague-everything that happened in them wasn't super important.**

**Yomamma3: No, this is not a gen fic. I'm just trying to take things really slow in pairings, to make them more believable. Along with that, there won't be anything more than close friends who will obviously end up paired together until I get past the timeskip.**

**madeyemoody95: Thank you so much for saying that! Here's another chapter!**

**(Some little things are going to change through out this chapter, just because they need to be that way. By the end, it's going to be these little things that make the story an AU.)**

**(No beta)**

**Also:**

"_This is Amatsu talking. She can only talk mentally._"

"This is normal speech."**  
**

_'This is thoughts.'_

"**I'm not sure, but this will probably be Amatsu talking to other people through Naruto.**"

_**Answer**: Insecurity. I hate being around insecure people, and I hate feeling insecure even more. For me, it's the most uncomfortable feeling._

* * *

_Stage 1-Section 4_

The novelties of having a host were quickly fading.

First off, knowing that she could actually end up-god forbid-_banished_ from the world of the living for a century or so because of her body being linked to Naruto did _not_ bide well with Amatsu. Honestly? She was beginning to pity those tailed beasts. Did this happen to them often?

(Luckily, most people didn't dare to mess with Amatsu. Being a Kami had perks.)

She was practically throwing herself against the chained walls of the seal. Because she hadn't been put inside of Naruto through human sealing, she at least didn't need to share her living space with Kyuubi, but she was still _sealed_. Inside a _mortal_. The second Amatsu could gain control over this body, she was going to kill it, and then escape before the safety mechanisms in her seal could set in.

(Now, normally, Amatsu is one of the more attached to humans than her counterparts, but she'd been _sealed_. Compassion would only leave her trapped here longer. Besides, it was only one life, right? Surely, after saving countless people for thousands of years was enough to warrant just one kill? Right?)

And now, the stupid, worthless human had the audacity to channel _Kyuubi_ while _she_ was _right_ _here_. How dare he?

Amatsu was indefinitely better than those worthless, pathetic tailed beasts! How dare that idiotic mortal channel Kyuubi instead of her, Amatsu, Goddess of Stars?

(Still, Amatsu couldn't blame him. She hadn't been exactly _friendly_, and if Amatsu ended up sealed inside a body that also held Kyuubi, it didn't really help her case of being better than the tailed beasts.)

"-c**at?**"

Amatsu blinked, realizing that she'd been zoning out. She pressed herself closer to the edge of her host's consciousness.

Oh, come one! She ignored him for a couple hours to rant, and now he's being attacked by someone completely out of his league? If the stupid mortal had used _her_ power, instead of _Kyuubi's_, then this wouldn't be happening.

"_Kid! What are you doing? Stop channeling Kyuubi! His power is dangerous! You could end up killing your friends, too!_"

"Sor**ry**, **voice. N**o**t this time.**"

Amatsu was positively _burning_ with frustration.

It only got worse when Orochimaru beat them _anyway_, giving the Uchiha some kind of freaky hickey before running off.

Of course, it wasn't all bad. Probably in an attempt at cutting off Naruto's power, Orochimaru had reinforced the seal on Naruto's stomach. No chance of Kyuubi reaching into Naruto now.

For Amatsu, this meant that she no longer had competition for the host. Without any further interference from the fox, she could gain control of the body much faster.

After a brief couple of hours of unconsciousness, in which _something_ of importance happened to the other stupid, loud, badly trained peers of her host, there was only one more day before the deadline for this part of the exam. Amatsu normally wouldn't mind, but the more stress that was on her host, the more likely he was to give her some leg room.

But this Kabuto character was suspicious. He was being way too nice for it not to have some ulterior motive.

"_I don't trust this guy. At all. You should be more careful around him, too._" Amatsu advised her host, although the best she could do was talk to him mentally. No further ground had been made in taking control, but no matter. She could wait. Amatsu was good at that.

"_What? He seems fine to me._"

"_Don't be naïve._"

Naruto rolled his eyes, clearly amused by her paranoia, and kept following Kabuto to the tower.

"_Don't you dare mock me, human. I'm not going to be in this seal forever, and when I get out-_"

"_But you're in there now, right? So shut up._"

Amatsu cursed him best she could, but the most she could manage was a light headache that didn't appear to bother Naruto much.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura shouted, pointing over at the dead centipede, nailed with a kunai that Kabuto had thrown earlier. "Are we going in circles?"

"_Genjustu._"

"Genjustu!"

Amatsu and Naruto seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by black shapes, Sasuke throwing a kunai at one on instinct.

The knife went right through them, like they weren't even there.

"_Host!_" Amatsu barked. "_Spread out your chakra! Make a giant circle with it! Cover the entire forest!_"

Sakura made a high pitched whimpering sound as a black shape nailed her right in the nose with a punch. Sasuke was faring better, dodging, mostly, but there were so many that it was mostly pointless. Kabuto outwardly looked to be doing horrible, but inwardly, it was a different story.

Naruto did as told.

The black shapes vanished, revealing no one.

"Wha… What just happened?" Sakura asked, running her fingers through now short hair self-consciously. "Did they cancel the genjustu? But why would they? We were losing horribly!"

"I don't know, and I don't care! We need to find the real one, and get a scroll!"

"Naruto…"

"I'll lead the way!"

"_Oh, please. Like you don't know where he is… The chakra probably knocked the poor guy unconscious! Besides, he's behind the tree over there, the one with the hawk on it._"

"I know!" Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing. "I know, okay? So shut up!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Kabuto looked at him strangely, but Naruto ignored them, going to collect a scroll from the genjustu caster. Unsurprisingly, he appeared to be from the same team as the Nin who'd impersonated Naruto earlier in the exam.

Surprisingly, he had an earth scroll.

"_I advise you to-_"

"I don't care." Naruto muttered, making his way back to his team. "Here!" He tossed the scroll to Sasuke, who caught it, although he was still giving Naruto a strange look. "We should hurry."

Once at the tower, Kabuto left them to their business, saying something about meeting with his team.

"If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom and be prepared. If you lack Earth, run in the fields and seek strength." Sakura made a compensative noise. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe we should open the scrolls?" Naruto suggested, fingering the edge of the heaven scroll he held.

"Idiot! They said not to open the-"

"I think we should." Sasuke interrupted, looking over at Naruto. The other boy nodded. "There's nothing else to do that makes sense."

"A-oh! Of course, Sasuke-kun! You're so smart!"

And so, the scrolls were opened, Iruka was summoned, and Sakura felt confident that they'd made it to the third part of the chunin exams.

Then the preliminary was announced.

"Anyone who cannot continue is free to drop out now." Hayate finished, coughing into a napkin. "Anyone?"

Eventually, a weak looking team from Kiri, and Kabuto, dropped out. It bothered Naruto that Kabuto would quit like that, but it was his decision.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. "I think you should quit. I mean, you were hurt so badly, and we don't what that mark is…"

Naruto felt a glare trying to force its way to the surface.

"… I'm only saying that-"

"No." Sasuke's stoic face was replaced by barely suppressed rage, Sakura taking a step back in fear at the sight, before she could regain her courage.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

"Sakura, stop." Naruto whispered harshly. "If anyone should drop out, it's you. You're in worse condition than Sasuke is, and it's his choice if he wants to drop out or not. If he _really_ should've dropped out, he'll just lose his match, and you'll be proven right."

Sakura stared at him. "I'm only being concerned for you guys-"

"Then stop"

Sakura didn't say anything else on the subject, but she snuck glances at Sasuke whenever she could.

"No one else? You sure?"

Nobody else dropped out.

"Alright! We'll get on with the matches then! First up…"

The electric board blinked on, showing two names.

_Inuzuaka Kiba_

_Vs._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

And, even when people were giving Naruto looks of pity, they couldn't stop the foreboding sensation they were getting.

Pushing herself against the bars holding her in Naruto's mind, Amatsu smirked.

Naruto couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Gosh, I am so sorry, but that just seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter. Along with that, this is where the important divergence starts. The reason Naruto goes first instead of Sasuke? I need Sasuke to see Amatsu take over Naruto's body during the fight, although I can't tell you why.**

**Review, please.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

_**Question**: In your opinion, what would be the best way to die?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again.**

**Mark (Guest): Yes, Amatsu is a very proud being. That's why she can't work out her problems with having a host-she can't toss her ego to the wind. In some ways, her power is safer than Kyuubi's: Amatsu won't damage Naruto's body, bu she has more control over his mind than Kyuubi.**

**madeyemoody95: Yeah... Sorry I made you wait until now for this chapter. Writing has been going a little slow for me. Here it is, though!**

**thor94 (Guest): I actually don't like that either. Naruto should be strong, not whatever is sealed inside of him. So, yeah, Naruto isn't going to win this one, but he won't be using Amatsu for everything.**

**SaiSymbolic: I'm glad you like the story! I didn't like this question either...**

**_Answer:_**_ Saving someone from something. If I have to die, I want to be remembered as someone who tried to help. It's kinda selfish, but, yeah..._

* * *

_Stage 1-Section 5_

Kiba barked out a laugh. "Ha! We lucked out, Akamaru! There's no way _this_ guy could ever beat us!" The puppy yipped in agreement. Kiba jumped down to the small, bowl shaped arena, a wide grin on his face.

The proctor had a slightly irritated look on his face, before he coughed into his napkin. "Would the contestants please come down to the arena?"

Naruto took the stairs.

"Alright. Ready?" Hayate got twin nods in return, albeit Kiba's was much more enthusiastic. "The rules are simple. Continue to fight until one of the opponents is unable to do so. Killing isn't against the rules, but it's usually looked down upon. Do you understand?"

Two more nods.

"Begin!"

Naruto was hit in the face before the proctor could even get out of the arena. He crashed into the rounded concrete wall, sending chunks of cement flying. People in the stands wince, but most are shaking their heads, in a way that makes it seem like they _knew_ Naruto would lose.

Kiba smirks, with the arrogance clear in his face. The dog would smirk, too, if dogs could smirk, but instead settles for barking proudly.

The hit had been so strong, that Naruto was actually in a small hole that his own body had created. He lifted his head, just a little, before letting it drop.

"_What are you doing? Get up! Fight back! Now!_"

"There's no point." He doesn't even realize he's speaking aloud. Some people in the stands look over at him, having heard.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You can win this! If-_"

"No! There's no point."

It wouldn't matter, not really. Naruto wanted to win, but he knew it wouldn't matter. Everyone hated him; they had for years. Why would winning this make a difference?

"_You are going to get back up, right now, and you're going to punch that smirk right off the mutt's face. Now, do it!_"

"Who's gonna make me? You?" He's only whispering, but by now, most have their eyes on him.

It was just the way things were. Naruto had it rough; people like Kiba didn't. That was the way things were. It was just life.

Life had never liked Naruto.

He wanted to win. Really.

But he couldn't.

For the first time in his life, Naruto gave up. He fell unconscious, leaving his body open for the taking.

"_Yes! Finally, you've gone unconscious! This body is mine!_" Amatsu grinned. The stress had proven too much, and now Naruto was in the dark.

The body was right there. _Right_ _there_. She could take it, right now, if she wanted too. It'd be easy…

Amatsu took.

In the outside world, Kiba was rolling his eyes. He turned to the proctor. "Call the match. He isn't getting back up."

The proctor looked over at the Naruto in pity, although there was disgust painted in, before bringing the whistle up to his mouth. He never got to use it.

Air blew past the proctor, and then Kiba was sent flying. He slammed into the wall with enough force to make his own hit look pathetic, and laughter echoed around the small arena.

"Not getting **back** u**p**, **huh**?" 'Naruto' muttered, before his face took on a frightening glare. "I'll _**ruin**_ yo**u** for your ignor**ance**!" Kiba's eyes widened in fear, and the people in the stands-team, friend, _family_-gasped.

"**Scream, mortal. Scream**." Amatsu almost seemed to purr, a sick glint in her eyes.

Waves of chakra flooded off the body, coating Kiba and his dog. Amatsu raised a hand. She slowly squeezed it shut, like she was crushing a soda can.

She stopped.

Kiba was panting, and he fell forward, his face hitting the floor.

"Wha-what…?"

"**You are in no position to ask questions. Now, say, 'I am worthless.'**"

Kiba sat up straighter. "What? No! I'll never-"

Amatsu kicked his head into the ground. He screamed.

"**Say, 'I am worthless', trash!**"

She lifted Kiba off the ground, holding him by his neck. He choked. Akamaru jumped up, yipping, lunging for Amatsu's foot.

She kicked the dog into a wall with a sickening crack. His crumbled form flopped to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"I am worthless." Kiba whispered.

"**Yes, you are. Now die. Maybe next time you'll respect your betters.**"

She tightened her hold on his neck, choked screaming filling the air, before…

"Stop!"

Amatsu slowly turned her head to look at the proctor. Then she tossed Kiba to the ground, slamming her heel into his stomach. Blood was slowly covering the arena.

"**Yo**ugo**t** **lu**cky, **mortal.**"

"… Winner." Hayate whispered. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The stretchers carried Kiba and Akamaru away, and as Amatsu turned to go up the stairs, she looked back over her shoulder.

"Path**eti**c." She hissed, heading up the stairs. When Amatsu made it to Team Seven, Sakura took a step away from her. Sasuke followed suit.

It seemed only Kakashi was reactionless.

Hinata was another story entirely.

That was _not_ Naruto-kun. There was absolutely _no_ way that Naruto would ever do that. Ever. So how did that just happen? Hinata silently cursed not having her byakugan on for the fight.

Sakura couldn't hold back her fear. Did that just happen? But… Kiba wasn't even that bad! He was _good_, actually. Was this real?

The third was quiet. Normally, he would just give Naruto a stern talking to about not attacking Konoha Nin that fiercely. But…

'_Scream, mortal._'

Sarutobi wasn't even sure if the person who'd done that to Kiba even _was_ Naruto. He didn't even think it was a _person_. Was the seal loose?

Gaara clenched his fists. That 'Naruto' guy? Yeah. Gaara wanted him dead. His headache had gotten much worse during Naruto's fight.

"Now, for the next match!"

The electronic letters spun, until it landed on two names.

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Vs._

_Tsuchi Kin_

The fight went by fast. Kin had gotten one of her arms ripped off by Sasuke in the forest, so even though she was better than Ino by a mile, Kin couldn't do much with one arm.

Then the next match.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Vs._

_Nara Shikamaru_

"I forfeit!" Shikamaru shouted. And so, that fight went nowhere.

The next match.

_Haruno Sakura_

_Vs._

_Sabuku no Temari_

Sakura didn't stand a chance. Temari snapped out her fan, fluffed it open to show one purple dot, then swung. Sakura was out before she even hit the wall.

Next match.

_Akimichi Choji_

_Vs._

_Sabuku no Gaara_

Gaara nearly killed Choji. The only reason two people left that match alive was because Choji forfeited and was removed from the arena.

It continued like that, until everyone had fought, leaving only ten winners.

"Alright!" Anko shouted. "Pick a number from this box, then read it out loud when we ask." She drifted from contestant to contestant. "Read them, please!"

"Three." Neji murmured.

"Six." Gaara half growled.

"Ten!" Tenten quipped, a smile on her face.

"Four." That was Temari.

"Seven!" Lee shouted, fidgeting.

"**On**e." Amatsu was trying her hardest not to sound like a monster, but failing miserably.

"Eight." Shino.

"Two…" This was Dosu, an Oto Nin who was mostly covered with bandages and seemed to be a hunchback.

"Five." Kankuro.

"Nine…" Ino.

"Okay!" Anko shouted brightly. "That means that the matches of the final will be like this!" She scribbled on a clip board, then held it up.

_Naruto vs. Dosu_

_Neji vs. Temari_

_Kankuro vs. Gaara_

_Lee vs. Shino_

_Ino vs. Tenten_

"Okay? So, the winner of the first match fights the winner of the second match, then the winner of that fights the winner of the third match. Then the winner of the fourth match fights the winner of the fifth match, and they fight the winner of the sixth match, then the winners of the eighth and ninth match fight, then the winner of the match between the people in third and ninth fight the winner of tenth match! You all got it? Good! You've got a month to prepare!

Ino blinked dumbly.

The Hokage sighed. "Anko, I doubt that made much sense to them." He turned to the genin, a warm smile lighting his face. "As long as you train and-"

A small push echoed against Amatsu's consciousness.

"-do your best, you'll-"

Wait… No! That was Naruto! If he got control back before she could get herself alone and kill herself, this would get a lot more difficult.

"-have a good chance at-"

Damn! Why did she just let that stupid dog boy kill her host? She would've escaped! Amatsu needed to get somewhere and kill this body before-

Naruto woke up.

* * *

Naruto blinked, confused.

"-making chunin. Now, I suggest you all go to your jounin sensei for training. Dismissed!"

"Um, Hokage-sama, what are you talking about?"

A brief silence as people turned to stare at him.

"Naruto, we were talking about the finals of the chunin exams."

"Then why am I here?"

Another brief silence.

"Because you beat Kiba and made it to the finals."

"I did? Are you sure?"

A slightly longer brief silence.

"Yes."

Wait, what? Huh?

"_Just go find Kakashi, you flee-ridden, obnoxious, flesh bag._"

Well, that was new. What got voice in such a bad mood?

"_Just do it!_"

"Um, okay, thank you for the conformation, Hokage-sama."

Naruto scanned the room for his sensei, and then caught him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, running towards said person. He skidded to a stop in front of his teacher. "Will you train me for the exams?"

Kakashi didn't even spare him a glance. "Sorry, Naruto, I'm training Sasuke. I'm sure you'll be able to find another teacher in time for the exams."

Naruto froze. "W-what? But, sensei, I don't _have_ any other teachers!"

"Sorry, but I need to train Sasuke."

Anger built inside Naruto, like water in a cup. "Liar." He finally whispered.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up at Naruto from over the top of his book. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Naruto spat, turning on his heel.

Amatsu was silent.

* * *

Later on the Hokage monument, Naruto let himself brood.

"Stupid Kakashi. He just likes Sasuke better than me, like everyone else in the village. I bet if I died tomorrow, he wouldn't even notice!" Naruto ripped up some grass. "If I died tomorrow, the village would celebrate. But If Sasuke died? Oh, no!"

There was a quick moment of silence.

"_You know, Naruto, maybe I could help._"

"How could _you_ help, voice? You're just a stupid figment of my-"

"_No, I really could. My name is Amatsu. I could train you better than Kakashi ever could._"

And that, right there, marked the start of the end for Amatsu.

* * *

Amatsu didn't want to.

But she'd always been the compassionate one, the one who helped starving children and made sure the mother survived giving birth.

Amatsu was just, put simply, weak, in that regard. She was actually starting to regret what she did to Kiba.

Regret! For that piece of trash!

See?

Amatsu felt bad for saying that, too.

It wasn't a personal choice, to be bad of good. It just happened.

Either way, Naruto had a trainer.

If he still lost his fights, Amatsu would just go back to her 'kill him' plan.

No loss, right?

_Yeah_, Amatsu thought to herself.

_I'm not getting attached._

_No loss._

_That was it._

Amatsu had never been a very good liar.

* * *

**Done. Hope you liked it!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed or read this! It made my day.**

_**Question: **Favorite food?_

**(Am I abusing those line breaks? I feel like I am...)**_  
_

**(3-1-14, made the Naruto more believable after the fight with Kiba.)**


End file.
